The Cake Adventure
by Charmpanda
Summary: For lots of people, baking comes easy. The same could be said for Emily and Kirron. Though on this day; when they are pressed for time, even the simple task of baking becomes difficult. Luckily they have each other and their laughter.


**Hello all! :)**

 **I'm here with ... ANOTHER KIRRILY FIC! So I figured that with all that is going on in my other stories, and the passion I'll have to write in Pandore's Birthday series; that I wanted to make something light and warm. Thus this idea was born. It involves one my favorite OCs. The amazing Emily Evans! She belongs to my friend Silverswirls and I freak'n love her! ) Plus, I think she and Kirron are such an adorable couple. They're different, but in a way in which they compliment each other, and both have quite a few similarities. Honestly, they're my OTP so a big thanks to Silverswirls for letting me use your angel of a character. On with the story! :)**

Why was it again that human beings couldn't just wake up when they needed too? Why were alarms a necessity? Emily wasn't sure, but she certainly didn't like the little startling beasts. She groaned loudly in agitation, hitting the snooze button on her phone for about the tenth time and then placing the device back on the nightstand next to her bed. She hitched the blankets up to her chin with a huff, letting her heavy eyelids fall. She was on the verge of slumber, sweet, beautiful, slumber. But something in the back of her brain nagged her awake. It was the fact that it was a Saturday. She never really had much to do on the weekends. So why on earth did she set an alarm? She didn't know. Her partner Kirron; who was tangled up in the sheets right next to her, had been awoken by the dreadful little thing as well. His discomforted stirring pulled her awake. His upper body was completely bare, as he liked to sleep shirtless. Emily on the other hand was dressed in a blue tank top and a pair of shorts. Surprising, considering how often she just went to bed in her clothes. She reached out a hand in an arbitrary direction, finding that it had landed on his stomach; where a six pack was in the making.

"Why." He mumbled to her groggily, referring to the alarm.

"Not sure. Did you have plans today? I might of set it for you."

"No." Kirron replied sleepily. He rolled over to her with a yawn, pulling her against him in a cuddly embrace. Emily sighed, snuggling her head under his chin and returning the hug. The two were back in dream land in under two seconds.

Beep! Beep! Beep! This time Emily disabled the obtrusive alarm completely before wiggling back into Kirron's arms. He had been woken up again to. "Why." He repeated himself from a couple of hours ago.

"What day is it today?" Emily replied in the form of a tired question.

"Saturday September twenty fifth." He answered, sleep lacing his low tone. He tightened his arms around her waist and nuzzled closer to her.

"Saturday September twenty fifth!?" Emily gasped, pushing from his arms and rocketing to a sitting position. Kirron pouted at her curt absence but nodded.

"Today's Vanemy's birthday!" She exclaimed. "We were supposed to bake her a cake this morning, remember?"

"Oh … " Kirron responded in a murmur. " … shit."

Emily grabbed her phone to shoot Chris a text asking when the party would be. Chris answered saying the party would start in two hours. Emily stared down at the message in horror.

"Kirron we have to hurry."

Emily sifted through the pantry. Very much to her dismay, there was no sign of anything even remotely related to cake hanging around in there. She moved over to the refrigerator and sifted through it. No milk. No eggs. Nothing needed to make a cake could be found. She sighed exasperatedly. Looks like they were taking a trip to the store. She scampered back into the bedroom just in time to have Kirron rush from the bathroom,

"Bathroom's yours." He breathed, darting past her and disappearing down the hall.

"We gotta go to the store!" She exclaimed, earning an "I know" from him. Emily hurried into the bathroom to ready herself. In a matter of ten minutes, the couple were out the front door of their house and leaping into the car.

"Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have let you drive." Emily muttered bitterly, gazing out the window of the passenger seat. Riding with Kirron when he was in a rush was already an adventure. Add bad traffic and terrible drivers to the mix and you get a death wish. Plus, the albino had major road rage. At the moment he was currently going fifteen miles over the speed limit and had just made a ridiculously sharp turn. He was actually a very good driver, he just was a little crazy as well. "Then why'd you let me?" He questioned dully, dark lavender eyes focused on the road.

"Because you can get us there way faster than I can." The sandy blonde answered, before gasping in horror when Kirron ran an unexpected red light. "Are you trying to get us arrested!?" She cried. Kirron ignored her, before bringing his fist down on the steering wheel in anger at a car that slowly drifted in and out of his lain. "Get the heck off your phone before I shove it down your throat!" He shouted to the said car that drifted into his lain.

"You know he can't hear you right?" Emily drawled, staring at the car in front of him. Kirron slammed his palm on the face of the steering wheel, sounding the horn obnoxiously.

"Oh my god Kirron, is this really necessary?" Emily asked. The albino pushed the horn another three times, as the car had not responded. "It's called the fast-lain for a reason you freak'n idiot!" He shouted to the car, earning a moan from Emily. The car in front started and immediately slid back to their lain,

"Dumbass." Kirron cursed under his breath as he zoomed past the car in which the driver had shot him a (you're insane) look. A couple of terrifying minutes later. Emily found the ability to breathe without fear of crashing into something again as Kirron smoothly parked the car in front of the grocery store. "You drive like a maniac." She commented, slipping from the car and trotting next to her boyfriend. Kirron only looped an arm over her shoulders and ushered her toward the store's entrance. "Maybe a little." He hummed with a slight grin, "But you don't have to fear, you're precious cargo Kitten." Emily had to giggle at that. The two headed into the store laughing.

The minutes spent in the grocery store were just as rushed. Emily listed the ingredients needed to make a pretty good looking cake she found on Pinterest as she was dragged by Kirron, who sped down the aisles and collected said ingredients.

Emily found it easier to relax as she stepped into the kitchen to start the oven. Not to far away, Kirron unloaded the grocery bags onto the counter. He put up a few other items they got and then pulled out the implements needed to make the cake. Emily skipped over to the taller male, leaning her head on his shoulder and tapping the large bowl that sat on the counter in front of him. "Ready to create the best strawberry cake ever?" She joked.

"Definitely." Kirron replied with a grin, turning and tipping his head down to place a light kiss on her forehead.

It didn't take long for their first problem to arise. She was usually pretty good about taking care of the cooking items, but Emily found that her elbow had slipped on the counter she was leaning on as she watched Kirron mix their current ingredients. It had slid straight into the egg carton and simply knocked it onto the floor. The carton totally exploded, causing all of its fragile contents to go splat. "Shoot." Emily whispered, eyes widening as her hand slid over her mouth in horror. Kirron slowly turned his head upon hearing the abrupt noise, dark lavender eyes settling on the mess of splattered egg on the kitchen's hard tiled floor. Instantly his gaze shot to Emily, who gave him an awkward chuckle while sheepishly twirling a few strands of her blonde hair. His hands met his hips. "So it seems yet another poor inanimate object has fallen victim to Miss Emily Evans's fatal clumsiness." He huffed. Emily giggled. "So what's my punishment this time?" She queried with a bright smile. Kirron hummed and strode over to her. Looping his arms around her waist, he danced around to her back and rested his chin on her head. She leaned into him. He hummed, gently tapping his fingers across her hips in thought, "How about a private movie night with cookies and cuddles? That a good punishment for you?" He crooned heavily.

"That's a punishment I can handle." Emily laughed. Her attention shifted back to the dilapidated eggs. "What should we do about that?" She queried. She felt Kirron's chin lift from her head along with the absence of his warmth. She watched him amble over to the refrigerator and pull the door open. "Luckily for you Miss Emily Evans The Egg Eliminator, I made it an appoint to by an extra carton of eggs." He smiled, pulling a carton of eggs from the refrigerator. He returned to Emily's side and placed the egg carton in her arms. "Go ahead and add the eggs to the cake batter; preferably without demolishing them, and I'll clean up the floor." He glided from the kitchen and into the wash room to retrieve a mop. Emily grinned, before taking an egg from the carton and lightly hitting it agains the rim of the bowl.

Their next problem didn't occur until they were nearly finished. Emily sat on the counter next to the bowl of delicious, almost pink, fluffy cake batter. She let her legs dangle freely off the counter's edge as she snacked on what was left of the strawberries used to complete the batter. She was so happy when she was assigned the task of sprinkling the batter with strawberries. Now she watched Kirron as he mixed the fluffy goodness with an electric hand mixer. She gazed in slight fascination as the ingredients were swirled together. Everything was going smoothly now. Or so she thought. Only a couple of seconds later the electric hand mixer went flying from Kirron's grip. It sliced through the air before bouncing off the cabinet that hung on the wall in front of Kirron and smacking him in the face. From there it hit the floor and rolled. Kirron yelped, for the mixer had cut his noes. He felt a few drops of blood trickle from his new wound. Emily gasped, sliding off the counter and picking up the hand mixer. "Looks like I'm not the only one cursed with clumsiness today." She remarked, turning off the mixer and laying it on the counter. Kirron only pouted in response, eying her with a lost puppy look.

"Aww." Emily whined, running over and attacking him in a hug. "You're so cute!" She squealed, squeezing and rocking him. Kirron chuckled at that, his hand coming up to wipe the blood from his nose.

"Yes well … you are far more adorable than I Emily."

The blonde grinned. She hopped up and opened one of the kitchen cabinets to pull out a mini first aid kit. "I have a bandaid in here." She sang, "And it's a really cute one." She cheerfully moved over to him before sticking a bandaids she pulled from the kit on his nose with a proud grin. She decided to leave out the fact that it was a rainbow bandaid decorated with little flowers. She couldn't hold back her explosion of laughter as she stared up at him. Just imagine, Big Bad Kirron sporting a rainbow floral bandaid on his nose. She found herself doubling over as she tried to stifle her hysterical giggles. The latter only looked at her, a confused expression traveling his features as he pondered his partner's sudden behavior. "What's amusing you?" He wondered aloud, glancing around in an unsuccessful search for what may be causing her laughter.

"Nothing nothing." Emily's unconvincing reply came between chuckles.

"Whatever." Kirron brushed off, combing a hand through his hair. "You're so strange."

"But isn't that one of the reasons you chose to date me?" Emily questioned, still caught in laughter. Kirron threw a shrug, "Fair enough."

Finally. Kirron breathed a sigh of relief, leaning casually against the table. His eyes shifted slowly over to the oven, where the cake was baking with only two minutes remaining. He had been watching the cake bake while Emily showered and readied herself for the party. Speaking of Emily, the cheerful sandy blonde had just popped into the kitchen; dressed in an outfit she bought on a day Kirron decided to spoil her again by taking her shopping at a first class luxury mall full of expensive items. She wore a black cardigan embroidered with silver thread left open, pulled over a royal blue dress that fell just two inches above the knees. The skirt was a bit flowy and the bodice was decorated with a few tiny crystals. She switched her usual necklace out for a silver chain with a cluster of sapphires as a pendent. A set of black boots completed her outfit. She trotted over to him and rested on him in a half hug, her head reposing against his chest and her hand sliding down to grip his.

"You really; really, look good in that." The snow haired male complimented. Emily tipped her head up to gaze at him with a grin, a faint pink spreading across her cheeks. "Why do you always butter me with compliments?" She laughed, poking him.

"Oh, you mean why do I always speak the truth?" Kirron rephrased, wrapping his arms around her and gently pulling him against his body to land a brief kiss on her lips. Then the two switched roles, with Kirron going to shower and ready for the party and Emily icing and boxing the cake. Kirron returned half an hour later, looking as suave as ever. He wore a mid-sleeved red blazer adorned with black cuffs left open, pulled over a clean black top. He wore a pair of black pants and shoes. A black scarf was tied around his neck and he wore one of his favorite watches; plated with gold and studded with rubies, on his right wrist. Emily beamed at him. "You're looking very attractive Kirron Dahling." She teased in a British accent.

"Great thanks to you Miss Evans." He replied in a British accent as well, "But you're looking just as beautiful." Emily giggled, lifting the cake into her arms and dancing over to him. "Shall we go My Good Sir?" She chimed whimsically with a wink, her voice still holding a British ring to it.

"Why yes My Good Lady. We mustn't keep our companions waiting." He answered, returning the wink and his voice also still carrying a British ring to it. The two immediately exploded in laughter as they headed from their cozy abode and slipped into the car. This time … Emily was driving.

"You know, the guests aren't supposed to look better than the guest of honor." Vanemy huffed, giving a playfully begrudging glare at Emily and Kirron. The cheerful couple stood in the kitchen of Chris and Vanemy's house along with the few other guests that chatted cheerfully. Kirron tilted his head with a smirk, propped against the wall by his elbow with one knee bent and his free hand firmly placed on Emily's hip. The mentioned blonde smiled. "Awwww. Don't say that Vanemy, you look gorgeous." She complimented truthfully, batting at Kirron's chest and getting an "Mhm" of absentminded agreement from him. Vanemy grinned in amusement. She whipped her head around to look at the table, where the rest of the guests were crowded in aw as they admired the cake. "Thanks so much for that by the way. It looks so good." She said graciously.

"No problem." Emily chimed jubilantly. "It was quite a hassle to make."

"Explains the bandaid." Vanemy giggled, cupping her hand over her mouth as her eyes trailed up to rest on Kirron's face. She let out a stream of giggles. "Did you pick that out for him?" She questioned Emily as if the bandaid was apart of everyday accessorizing.

"Especially for him." The sandy blonde replied jokingly with an easy wave of the hand. The two girls chuckled.

"Will someone please tell me what humor is found in a simple bandaid? Please?" Kirron groaned in aggravation, tugging on a couple of strands of his white hair. Emily and Vanemy's mirth hit an exponential increase in response, earning a moan from the confused male.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" Came Bryson's boisterous cheering.

Kirron sighed. To him, the party was exhausting. He enjoyed it of course, but it was still pretty tiring; especially with the baking escapades of earlier. He couldn't deny that those were a lot of fun too though. He reached a pale hand out to press the power button on his phone, which was sitting on the white bathroom counter and spouting music. The time showed 8:00 p.m. He and Emily didn't get home until 7:00 p.m. So the party was a good five hours long. He yawned, glad that he had finished a nice shower and could just relax for the rest of the night. He felt a sweet scent touch his nose. Curious, he was quick to finish up His business in the bathroom by drying his hair with a scarlet colored towel and slipping on his black pajama pants and plain red T-shirt. He paused the music on his phone, lightly tossing it and his towel on the bed when he strolled into the bedroom. He wandered their house until entering the kitchen to find Emily doing a giddy little dance that included sporadically hopping up in down and aimlessly flailing her arms. She hummed and sang cheerfully to the music that blasted through her headphones with a bright smile. She was dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a loose fitting black T-shirt. Kirron had to smile. Seeing her like this; all cheerful and playful with such childish and carefree spirit, made him so happy. He advanced over to her and landed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" He rumbled lowly, being greeted by a wave of heat that resonated from the oven. The blond pulled her headphones off and lied them on the counter next to her. "Making cookies." She replied in a chipper tone.

"Cookies and cake in one day? You have quite the sweet tooth Emily." He remarked.

"I just figured I'd start my sentence early." Emily offered. Kirron chuckled. "Your punishment starts now then." He lifted her chin with a couple of fingers and dipped his head down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. The two held each other tight, drowning in the warmth of one another and loving the cuddly feeling of each other's bodies. The two pulled away only a couple of seconds later.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Kirron breathed.

"I'm lucky too." Emily smiled, resting her head against his chest. He looped an arm around her back and massaged her flank. The two held that position until the oven beeped in announcing the cookies were finished.

"Is my punishment over?" Emily wondered meekly, her voice a little muffled with sleep weighing in her tone as she spoke into her partner's red shirt. The two were buried in the sheets and tangled up in each other. The last movie of their movie night had come to an end, along with an empty plate of cookies and two vacant glasses of milk that perched on the nightstand. Kirron held her pressed against his chest and trapped in his arms, she in turn wrapped him in a hug by folding her arms around his bigger, more muscular figure and locking his legs in hers.

"If you so choose, then yes. But in the future; try your hardest not to bulldoze the rest of our food okay? We … kind of need them." Kirron answered, twirling a few strands of her hair.

"Oh? You mean you didn't like Emily the Egg Eliminator?" Emily teased.

"Oh no she was perfect. Far more attractive, funny, and competent then you." Kirron played along sarcastically.

"Well I think I like Kirron The Hand Mixer Horror better than you anyways. He's funnier." Emily returned. The couple giggled at each other for that.

"Good night Emily." Kirron murmured, dropping his chin to rest on her head.

"Night Kirron." Emly mumbled, snuggling deeper into him. The pair fell asleep only minutes later.

 **Writing this; from start to finish, was such an enjoyable process.**

 **Remember to leave a review; tell me what you liked, and feedback is love dear readers! ;)**


End file.
